


Say my name

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, best friend - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, promt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, donde Harry y Louis son mejores amigos. Y Harry está enamorado de Louis y a Louis le gusta jugar. Y Harry llega a su límite y le hace gritar su nombre mientras follan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

Harry ha estado enamorado de Louis desde hace más de un año, y se siente un poco incomodo de cómo tiene a Louis sobre su regazo en el sofá, rodeándolo entre sus brazos, e intentando que su erección no toque nada del cuerpo de Louis, mientras ven una película.

Louis tiene ganas de jugar sin embargo.

“Vamos, Harry.” Gime suavemente en su oreja y cuela una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Harry, acariciando su pecho con los dedos calientes.

“Louis.” Advierte Harry, y sólo porque sabe que él no es capaz de aguantar mucho más tiempo a Louis.

Louis ha estado así durante semanas, jugando con él, y dando mensajes confusos hacia Harry. Y Harry se va a volver loco.

“Louis.” Vuelve a decir, atrapando la mano de Louis sobre su cintura, evitando que baje más todavía.

Louis sonríe y gira, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Harry y baja la cabeza a su cuello, repartiendo pequeños besos debajo de su oreja.

“Louis.” Grazna Harry y aprieta el culo de Louis con una mano, Louis ríe y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja un poco más fuerte.

Harry se sacude de Louis y se levanta rápidamente. “Voy a por algo de comer.” Murmura, y entra en la cocina, dejando a Louis sobre el sofá.

Durante el resto del día, Louis sigue encima de Harry, tocándolo y abrazándolo y besando donde se supone que uno no debería tocar, abrazar y besar a su mejor amigo.

Harry odia su vida. En serio.

No es como si ya no tuviera suficiente aguantando la perfección de Louis cada día. No, ahora tiene que aguantar a Louis todo caliente y excitado, rogando por sexo.

¿Y no se supone que Louis no era gay?

Harry sacude la cabeza, y está confuso, y ojala que alguien le dijera lo que tiene que hacer porque así sería mucho más fácil.

Lanza otra mirada al cuerpo de Louis, en el lado de la cama de Harry. Louis ha estado durmiendo en su lado de la cama porque dice que huele a él, y Harry cree que es tierno. Ellos comparten habitación desde hace dos años cuando decidieron mudarse juntos a la misma casa.

Pero eso era cuando Louis era una maldita persona normal y no volvía loco a Harry cada minuto del día.

Una vez que se desnuda, Harry se tumba al lado de Louis, y se tapa con las sabanas.

Diez minutos pasan y Harry suspira aliviado de que Louis esté dormido y no lo vaya a asaltar aquí también.

Harry vaga en sus pensamientos, cansado y su respiración profundizándose, cuando siente una mano por su abdomen, sus dedos bajando y subiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Harry cierra los ojos fuerte y piensa que si Louis cree que él está dormido, entonces parará.

Louis no para.

Harry suspira y gira, colocándose boca abajo, para que Louis deje de tocarle. Pero Louis está pasando sus dedos por su espalda ahora. Y hace cosquillas a Harry, pero se siente bien, así que Harry no dice nada.

Cuando la mano de Louis llega por debajo de su cintura, Harry empieza a preocuparse.

“Louis.” Gruñe y puede escuchar como Louis está intentando no reírse.

Louis sigue acariciando el culo de Harry, y después sus muslos, y sigue bajando hasta que llega hasta la mitad de sus piernas, y entonces vuelve a subir, y repite el proceso, una y otra vez.

“Louis, para.” Louis sólo lo ignora.

Harry está tomando de todo su autocontrol para no derribar a Louis debajo de él y empezar a restregar su cuerpo contra el de él.

No es como algo sorprendente que Louis se suba de nuevo sobre Harry ahora. No debería serlo, pero a Harry aún le sigue asombrando la audacia de su amigo.

“Louis, te juro por Dios que como no te detengas, pienso follarte tan fuerte que no pararé hasta que los vecinos sepan cómo me llamo.”

Harry nota cómo el cuerpo de Louis se estremece un poco, y piensa que ha sido demasiado brusco, pero cuando nota que Louis está quitándose su propia ropa todavía encima de él, deja de preocuparse.

Vale, Louis no piensa que él no es un enfermo porque quiera follarse a su mejor amigo, genial.

Pero, ¡maldita sea! Louis quiere que lo folle.

Louis se desnuda y Harry puede notar cómo sus erecciones se tocan y sus cuerpos están frotándose contra sí y es todo muy caliente.

“Por favor, Harry.” Pide Louis, besando su clavícula izquierda, después la derecha. “Llevo esperando por esto durante semanas.”

“¿Creí que no eras gay?” susurra Harry, rodeando a Louis por la cintura, haciéndolo girar para colocare él sobre Louis.

“Creí que tú tampoco.” Responde y está besando a Harry ahora.

Es en los labios y es duro y fuerte y desesperado y es como que siente que algo dentro de él va explotar, porque está besando a Louis.

“Mierda. Louis” dice y devuelve el beso, sus labios chocan y se mueven encima de los del otro, y es como una especie de competición, a quien gana besando mejor o alguna mierda así.

“Y, ¿cómo se hace esto?”

“No tengo ni idea.” Dice Louis y agarra la polla de Harry en su mano y él casi grita, pero Louis ya se está moviendo muy rápido y no le da tiempo.

Louis aprieta aleatoriamente, y está yendo más lento y Harry cree que podría morir felizmente ahora.

Louis baja hasta la altura de las caderas de Harry, pero se detiene para mirar hacia arriba. Harry asiente a la pregunta no formulada de Louis y cierra los ojos.

Nota como el aliento caliente de Louis roza la punta de su erección, y luego la lengua y más tarde está sumergiéndose en la boca de Louis y es como tener tu pene en el cielo.

Wow, vale, eso fue demasiado. Pero es culpa de Louis, lo está trastornando.

Louis se mueve, succionando fuerte y rozando con su lengua la punta de Harry cada vez que llega arriba, y hace todo eso, con una mano en sus bolas y la otra en sus caderas y es demasiado.

Harry tiene una mano enredada en el pelo de Louis y la otra está sólo arrugando las sabanas debajo de él.

“Vamos, cariño.” Dice Louis antes de que Harry se estremezca y después Louis traga duro y sonríe hacia Harry.

“No puedo creer que hicieras eso.” Murmura Harry unos minutos después.

“¿El qué?”

“Tragarte mi…” Louis interrumpe a Harry colocando sus labios sobre los de él.

Harry nota como Louis sabe diferente y supone que así sabe él.

“¿Ves? No fue tan malo, sabes bien.” Sonríe dulcemente y Harry sólo puede asentir y sonreír de vuelta.

“Bien. Ahora fóllame.” Harry se atraganta cuando escucha las palabras bruscas de Louis a su lado.

“Qué dulce eres, Lou.” Murmura Harry sarcásticamente.

Louis se sube de nuevo encima de Harry y pega sus rostros juntos.

“He estado esperando por eso demasiado tiempo, Styles. Ahora quiero que me folles, y tú lo vas a hacer o…”

“¿O, qué?” pregunta Harry, interrumpiendo la amenaza de Louis, sin moverse ni un centímetro, una sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

Louis no dice nada, sólo mira de cerca a Harry y después vuelve a bajar a su cintura, Harry casi colapsa cuando siente los labios de Louis de nuevo sobre su polla y después sus dientes y es mucho más salvaje que la primera vez.

“Jesucristo.” Exhala mientras Louis sigue subiendo y bajando y Harry cree que va a morir pronto.

Harry sujeta a Louis para que se detenga y entonces se lanza sobre él, y pronto está besando el cuello, pecho y estómago de Louis.

“Está bien, si es lo que quieres.” Harry dice y sigue besando la piel de Louis. “Voy a por lubricante.”

“¿Tienes lubricante?” pregunta Louis, aún algo aturdido por los besos de Harry.

“Llevas semanas sobre mí. Sólo me he preparado.” Dice, volviendo a la cama con un tubo en su mano.

Louis ríe y asiente, después se tumba boca arriba sobre la cama mientras que Harry coloca el gel sobre sí mismo.

“Creo que va a doler.” Murmura Harry, y hay preocupación en su voz. “Voy a intentar ser cuidadoso.” Musita en el oído de Louis, colocándose cerca.

Louis asiente y sólo mira como Harry lo sujeta por las piernas y lo ayuda, elevándose a sí mismo, apoyado sobre su espalda.

Harry sonríe un poco y humedece la entrada de Louis con el lubricante. Más tarde, Louis puede sentir como Harry está metiendo un dedo en él.

Y luego son dos, y después son tres, y están moviéndose dentro de Louis lentamente.

Los minutos pasan y su respiración se vuelve más pesada y pronto nota como el tacto de Harry desaparece y después sus labios están presionándose contra los de Louis.

“Ahora te voy a follar.” Dice suavemente cerca del oído de Louis. Louis asiente con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando Harry tiene la punta de su erección dentro de él, no duele tanto, pero, a medida que se desliza dentro de él, nota como su cuerpo está temblando y comprimiéndose y es una sensación nueva y extraña y se siente lleno.

Harry besa la frente de Louis y empieza a moverse más rápido, más fuerte. Louis grita y sólo piensa que haber estado volviendo loco a Harry durante semanas valió la pena.

Harry sujeta más fuerte de la cintura de Louis y empuja dentro de él tantas veces como su propio cuerpo le permite.

Louis gime el nombre de Harry, grita y golpea cosas, mientras que Harry sólo se mueve dentro de él.

“Mierda, ¡Harry!” grita fuerte y Harry sonríe sin dejar de moverse.

“Oh, joder, mierda, joder.” Vuelve a gritar, y suspira y mueve sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Harry y todo es demasiado perfecto.

“¡Louis!” Harry silba entre dientes y sujeta más fuerte a Louis, dando las últimas embestidas antes de que Louis se corra ruidosamente, llenando su estómago de semen y después lo hace Harry.

Louis suspira de nuevo, e intenta recuperar su aliento, mientras gira la cabeza a su derecha, en busca del cuerpo de Harry.

Harry ya lo está mirando y puede ver amor y adoración en toda su cara. Louis sonríe hacia él y sabe perfectamente que él debe de tener la misma cara de imbécil mientras está mirando a Harry.

Así que, este fue su fin de semana de descanso, ellos teniendo más sexo que a veces es salvaje y duro y otras más lento y dulce, pero siempre es Louis gritando el nombre de Harry.

A la tercera noche, Harry confiesa que lo ama, Louis sólo salta a sus brazos, riendo y ambos acaban sobre el sofá besándose y viendo alguna película al azar.

El lunes llega, y ambos están saliendo de su apartamento, cuando se encuentran con su vecina del tercer piso. Y ella no puede mirarles a la cara, lo que hace que Harry y Louis se avergüencen un poco pero después sólo se ríen y dicen adiós.


End file.
